We Were the Dark Gods
by madasmonty
Summary: Gregory Sackville-Bagg is a human but he is haunted by dark memories of his life as a vampire. He wants nothing more than to become a vampire again. But what price is he willing to pay? Please rate and review! COMPLETE!
1. Dark Dreams

**We Were The Dark Gods**

**Summary: Gregory Sackville-Bagg is a human but he is haunted by dark memories of his life as a vampire. He wants nothing more than to become a vampire again. But what price is he willing to pay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Vampire**

Ch1 Dark Dreams

_Running. The scent of blood and fear mingled in the air. Humans are so weak. I am so glad to be a vampire. Although it is my family's eternal wish to become human again, I am glad to have left it behind for vampirism. We are stronger than those pathetic humans ever hope to be. I've caught a human now. A blonde girl. She's lying on the floor, terrified. I whisper softly in her ear that it will all be over soon but she just presses her face into the wooded floor, sobbing. Momentarily I feel guilt but then I squash it. Guilt is a human emotion and I am not human. I am so much more than human. A flicker of fear wells up inside me when I think of what Frederick would do if they found out I had secretly been hunting humans. I ignored the feeling of fear too. I had to be brave. I laughed and swallowed the human's blood. It felt good to be so powerful. I was a dark god. _

***

I sat up in bed, panting. Through my window I could see the sun rising over the moors, spreading its fingers of light over the fields gently. For some reason I hated that sunlight. I had never really liked the day time but at that moment I despised the morning with such ferocity I actually gave a little growl. I was startled at myself. What was happening? What was I?  
My confused mind pushed an answer at me. It was an answer I didn't want to know. Somehow, deep down, I had always known what I was. But I wouldn't accept it. I was a human. Wasn't I?

But I knew in my soul that that was a lie.


	2. Dark Anger

**Ch2**

**Dark Anger**

I stared at the cranberry juice and pondered on how much it looked like blood. I knew exactly what I was going to do that day and felt remarkably pleased with myself. I pushed away my slice of toast and made my way to the door. I quickly slipped on my coat and hoped that if I was quiet enough they wouldn't catch me...

"Where are you going then?" Frederick asked.

I swore in my head and spoke without thinking. "Cemetery."

Frederick's eyes sharpened. "Why on earth do you want to go there?" He hissed. "It's not what a normal human would do."

Something inside me snapped then. I was yelling suddenly. "I don't WANT to be a normal human! I want to be a vampire again! I want to taste blood and feel moonlight and fly through the night sky! How can _you_ Frederick the Great be content with THIS stupid mundane life?!" I gestured around at the room. "I want more than this! I deserve more than this!"

With that I stormed out and slammed the door.

Frederick the Great Vampire stood stone still. He didn't want to come to terms with the fact that he agreed with what his son was saying.


	3. Dark Creatures

Ch 3

Dark Creatures

"Stupid family!" I hissed as I kicked a gravestone. They were all stupid and useless! How could they just be so... so... _human_? After all we had done and all we been through. I had never liked Tony but now a smouldering hatred for him burned inside me. It was his intervention that had changed my family from lords of the night to snivelling humans.

I sat on the floor, dejectedly. I had to postpone my murdering Tony plans until I had dealt with the more pressing issues. Becoming a vampire again was my first goal. I felt a sharp pang of what might have guilt but I squashed it. I knew I would have to leave my family to follow my dream but so what? It wasn't like they even cared about me anymore.

"Hello little human." A cold voice came from behind me. I felt her icy breath on my shoulder. All my memories of feeding on humans came rushing back and I knew I had about 10 seconds before she drank my blood.

"The night has a thousand eyes while the day has only one." I spoke the ancient vampire greeting quickly. She stared at me in shock.

"You have knowledge of my kind?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"More than that," I said, "I was one of the vampires at the Full Moon of Changes." I shook my head in horror. "It...Was awful..."

"You aren't one of the Suckville-Bagg family are you?" She questioned me sharply. "My mother went to that ritual and she is now a human. It was that family who caused the Change and I would like very much to kill them."

Ah damn it. "Oh no. I'm...Greg Bloodbath." I supplied fast. She nodded and accepted this. I continued. "Please...I would like very much to become a vampire again. Could you turn me back?"

She gave a wicked smile. "Of course Greg. But first you must prove yourself worthy."

"How?" I asked eagerly.

She answered still grinning. "I want you to kill the Sackville-Bagg family."


	4. Dark Deceit

Ch4

Dark Deceit

"You'll need this." The vampire said with a sweet smile. She handed me a sharp stake.

It felt so wrong in my hands... So dark. But I stayed silent and didn't breathe a word of the dread curdling inside me.

"My name's Evelyn by the way." She added, as if an afterthought.

I just nodded and made my way back to my house to kill my own father.

Never before had my footsteps been so loud on the wooden floor.

Never had the door been so creaky and as I entered.

Never had my presence been so unwelcome, as if the very house wanted to be rid of me.

I moved first to the living room, where Dad seldom left. His new life consisted of the news. He watched the coming and going of modern affairs like his very life was dependant on the knowledge that was old news almost the moment it had been published.

Sure enough my guess was confirmed. He was standing in the middle of the room staring out of the window.

"Gregory."  
"Dad."

We both spoke at once and awkwardness descended. Both of us stayed silent, waiting for the other one to speak first.

"I understand what you're going through. Believe it or not I was young once. A hundred or so years ago. I know it's hard." He said finally.

"Dad..." I attempted to interrupt.

He held up his hand to shut me up and continued. "I cannot pretend that I too have not felt the same urges as you. I do want to go back to the old ways of killing and drinking blood again. Of course I do. But we must move on Gregory. We must accept our new life as humans and relish it."

I felt emotion well up inside me. How could I have thought to kill him? He's my own flesh and blood. He's the reason I'm here. No vampirism is worth that.

Suddenly there was a movement in the shadows. Evelyn stepped out and grabbed Dad around the neck and, in a swift quick motion, hoisted him above her head with ease.  
"If you don't kill him I will. Then you'll be next. It's his _fault_ my family are lost to me! KILL HIM!" She yelled. "If you stake him then I'll make you a vampire. If not then I will strangle him and then drink all your blood. Your choice."

I stared, shocked, at my father who was fast turning blue with lack of oxygen.

I had to choose. I had to choosebetween my father and my fate_._

It was impossible.

And if Dad would die anyway then surely I should benefit? I wasn't sure...

So I grabbed the stake with cold certainty.  
I aimed.

I threw it. 


	5. Dark Departed

Ch5

Dark Departed

I hit right in the place where her heart would have been. That was if she _had _a heart.

Evelyn's face was a portrait of shock for a few seconds. It was as if maybe, if she didn't accept it, she wouldn't die. Perhaps the massive stake producing from her chest would vanish and she would be OK again. But the illusion shattered as her black, filthy blood spurted from her in a grisly fountain and covered the floor. Her eyes were so surprised and horrified that I couldn't bear to look. I heard a thud as she fell to the floor and dropped my dad. Frederick the Great was looking down on her with pity and what may have been sorrow. Evelyn struggled across the floor and beckoned me down so she could whisper a final farewell. I bent down gingerly, uncertain of what she would have to say to me.

She opened her mouth. Blood poured out and stained her fangs black. The gush of blood stopped momentarily and she managed to gurgle out to small words:

"...Thank... You..."

I felt tears in my eyes as the light left her and her soul departed. I only hoped that she would have a good Afterlife.

Mum walked in, carrying a bag of Sainsbury's shopping. She gave a little gasp at the scene of horror that was her living room.

"What on earth happened?"

Two Weeks Later

My eyes flickered open to the sound of birds and the sunlight streaming through my windows. A wonderful feeling of well-being spread across me and I smiled for the first time in god knows how long.

I leapt out of bed and ran over the curtains. I had to be quick to see what had been planned. Tony, Rudolph and Anna had promised it and I gave a big grin to see that I wouldn't be disappointed.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREGORY was painted on a large banner hanging from the massive oak tree in the garden. Tony, Anna, Rudolph, Mum and Dad were all smiling up at me and waving. I was 17 now. Almost a legal adult. It was time to leave my past behind. I had to forget about vampires and blood. I had to focus on my future.

As I stared out to the endless blue sky, with birds wheeling and white clouds floating aimlessly by, I thought it was going to be a very bright future indeed.

THE END


End file.
